


Cold

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Of course the heater goes out on the coldest day of the year."





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: any, any/any, cuddling for warmth

Isabelle threw the comforter over their heads and snuggled closer to Maia. "Of course the heater goes out on the coldest day of the year," She mumbled, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

"We could always go to Magnus' or something," Maia said, shivering slightly. "I mean, I'm sure him and Alec wouldn't mind if we showed up."

"They wouldn't," Isabelle said. "But that would also mean leaving the warmth of these covers and I'm not quite ready for that yet."

Maia chuckled softly and pressed a kiss to Isabelle's nose. "Well that tiny space heater isn't going to keep this room that warm."

"I know," Isabelle sighed. "I should call Alec and let them know we're coming." She pulled back enough to reach and arm out from under the covers and groped around for her phone. She found it and brought it under the covers, searching for her brother's number. "Not looking forward to trying to get there."

"Knowing Magnus, there will be hot chocolate waiting for us and the guest bedroom set up."

Isabelle nodded. "True." The phone ran a a few times before her brother picked up. "Hey Alec, our heater died." With how close they were Maia could hear Alec telling them to come over. "Great. See you soon."

"Ready to get out of here?"

Isabelle groaned. "No, but I guess we need to, don't we?" With a sigh, she threw off the covers. "Oh my God, why must it be so cold!" She said, making a beeline for the closet.


End file.
